


Firsts

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of unrelated-yet-entirely-related firsts for Dean and the newly human Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First: Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Because [Uly](http://seamusodoherty.tumblr.com) and [Summer](http://asabutterfields.tumblr.com) keep talking about "omg imagine Cas's first ___ and his first ___."

Castiel was minding his own business, laying in the bed he and Dean were sharing in the motel room--as Sam had refused to share with anyone--his mood admittedly sour. He had only been human for a few weeks, and he still wasn't used to how easily he was wearied. Dean and Sam were out getting food, since they were at a roadblock in their case and the former angel wasn't exactly helping at the moment. Suddenly, they burst through the door, greasy bags in hand.

Castiel perked up as the unmistakable scent of burgers wafted toward him and Dean shrugged and mumbled something about, "You seemed like you were in a bad mood." He even went so far as to let Cas eat in the bed, cleaning up his garbage when he finished. It was then that _it_ happened. Dean's hand had grazed his side as he picked up a ketchup packet and Castiel instantly squirmed away, though he wasn't sure why. Dean smirked, finished what he was doing, and plopped onto the bed, grinning devilishly at Cas.

Suddenly, Dean's fingers were poking, prodding and generally caressing Castiel's sides and stomach, and he was squirming so much he nearly fell off the bed. He felt an urge to laugh, but he wasn't entirely sure why, so, sounding far too breathless for not having done anything, he asked Dean, "Wh-what are y-you doing? What i-is that?"

Dean stopped and grinned at Cas. "Dude, you are _so_ ticklish."

"Ticklish?"

"It's like...it's like a good feeling but it's weird. Like it feels really sensitive but it makes you laugh?"

"So you were tickling me?"

"Yeah, had to test the theory."

"Are you ticklish, Dean?"

Dean immediately moved away from Cas, the back of his neck flushing slightly. "No. Nope. Not at all."

Castiel looked toward Sam, who was motioning at his neck, and Cas reached toward Dean's, quickly realizing "ticklish" was an understatement. Within seconds, they collapsed tangled up in each other, laughing as if they'd heard every funny joke in the world all at once. Sam was laughing even, and when everyone calmed down, he piped up.

"Dude, you just had your first tickle fight. Welcome to humanity."


	2. First: Sneeze

Being that Cas had just become human, while they were practiced at it, Dean and Sam neglected to think what sort of things might frighten Cas about this change in his life. They'd failed to realize that while most things to them are arbitrary or unavoidable, to Castiel it would be equivalent to being struck by lightning. Unfortunately for Castiel, he didn't know what was a life-and-death scenario either.

He'd learned that, no, a papercut wouldn't kill him. That stubbing his toe, though painful, was something he'd get used to. That you _absolutely_ have to wash your hands after you use a public restroom, and that, no, you don't tip regular waitresses by putting the money in a compromising place. (That one had earned a slap to the back of Dean's head, courtesy of Sam. " _Why would he think that? DID YOU TAKE HIM TO ANOTHER STRIP CLUB?_ ")

But when he was left to pick up the rear on their latest hunt in the forest and he sneezed for the first time, he was terrified. It had sounded like a gunshot out of his mouth, and his heart felt like it had seized. His throat itched and ached, his lungs felt void of oxygen. He wasn't sure what had happened, but suddenly it happened again, again, again. There was something slimy coming out of his nose and he was reminded of when his vessel was leaking Leviathan goo. Horrified, he ran his sleeve under his nose to check, but no, there was just some clear goo.

As soon as Dean came back to him, he gripped Dean's shoulders tightly and detailed what happened, asking seriously, " _Am I going to die today, Dean?_ "

Dean stared at him blankly before laughing heartily. "Dude, you just sneezed. Don't tell me that was your first time?"

"What is a sneeze?"

"It's like tickling, but it happens inside your nose, so since your nose is connected to your throat and stuff, they feel it too, and you sneeze to try to get rid of the tickle."

"Oh. And it's nothing to fear?"

"No, man, it's normal. Though, you might have allergies. We'll try you on some different over-the-counters, okay?"

Dean threw his arm around Cas's shoulders and they walked back to the car, Dean laughing quietly to himself. Cas grinned and was reminded of the first time Dean had taken him to a strip club, his arm in the same position, the same grin on his face. It felt like a lifetime ago, but if all it took was a thing as silly as a first sneeze, he thought maybe they'd get that grin more often now.


	3. First: Hiccup

Once Dean had figured out how ticklish Castiel was, he found he couldn't really help but attack him whenever the opportunity arose. Sam would grin at him almost knowingly, but Dean would ignore it, taking delight instead in the former angel's laughter, the way his eyes brightened when he laughed, and how careless they both became when they waged these mini-wars on each other.

Then came the day that Cas hiccuped for the first time. Dean roared with laughter, because it was the first time this had happened to Cas, but Cas looked around, almost frightened. Naturally, this just made Dean laugh harder. Cas seemed to relax until another hiccup ripped from his chest and the same fear filled his face.

"Dean-" _hiccup_  "what's hap-" _hiccup_  "-pening to-" _hiccup_ "me?"

Dean took a few moments to catch his breath, before finally responding.

"You have the hiccups, man."

"What-" _hiccup_  "are the hiccups?"

"It's...shit, Sammy, what's a hiccup?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's a contraction of your diaphragm as your lungs gasp for air. You were laughing so hard you weren't getting enough oxygen. This is your body compensating. The sound is just like added punishment."

Castiel frowned. "I don't-" _hiccup_  "like these hiccups. I thought-" _hiccup_  "laughing was supposed to be-" _hiccup_  "fun. These aren't-" _hiccup_  "fun."

Dean began laughing again. "I dunno, dude, they're pretty fun for me. You look scared out of your mind. Don't worry, these won't kill you either, promise."


	4. First: Hug

Every time there was a particularly dangerous hunt wherein Sam or Dean seemed within inches of death, the brothers would hug tightly at the end. As if to say, " _this could've been it and imagine if it had been and we hadn't hugged goodbye_ " while also saying " _I'm not going anywhere but just in case let me hold you one last time._ " Cas didn't want to intrude and it didn't seem like a hug was a thing you asked for, but that didn't stop him wanting one.

He'd never been hugged. Not in angel form, certainly, since angels didn't hug, but not even in his vessel. It seemed like a primal, basic human reaction to something. danger and near-death experiences? Let's hug! Something incredibly happy? Time for a hug! But nobody ever thought to include Castiel, almost as if they'd forgotten he was a human now too, and his body craved the feel of another.

Then one day while hunting a Wendigo, Castiel managed to wind up mildly injured. He'd fainted from blood loss, Sam and Dean hurriedly stitching him up and pacing as they waited for him to wake up. When his eyes finally opened and he sat up shakily, he found himself being tackled back into the mattress as Dean hugged him enthusiastically.

"Dude, don't _ever_ scare us like that again. You see the monster, you shoot. Don't hesitate, that's how you get killed!" he was mumbling into Cas's shoulder as they awkwardly sat back up.

Castiel simply smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Dean accordingly. "I promise, I'll do my best to not come so close to dying on you again."

Dean seemed to accept this and squeezed Cas a little tighter before pulling away. Mentally, Cas wondered if, after this first hug, it was something he could now look forward to. It was every bit as great as he imagined, and then a bit better.


	5. First: Kiss

Castiel knew what kissing was. He'd done it once with the demon girl Meg. He'd seen Dean do it with many women. He'd seen many men and women do it in movies and sometimes--though more roughly than ordinarily--in pornographies. But he'd never seen Dean do it with another male, nor had he himself anticipated it.

So when Cas and Dean were drunk, Sam off in another room with some girl from the bar, Castiel hadn't anticipated Dean's lips pressing against his. Yet they'd done it anyway. They were soft, exploring, chaste, sweet. Castiel found his eyes fluttering shut and staying so even after Dean pulled away. When he opened his eyes, Dean was staring at him curiously.

"What was that, Dean?"

"...that was a kiss. You know what those are, don't you?"

"Yes. What I meant was why did you do that?"

Dean shrugged. "Kinda been wanting to. Figured drunk would be the best way in case it didn't go over well, and looks like--"

His next words were silenced by Castiel kissing him this time, a bit more enthusiastically than the last. They pulled apart briefly and Dean grinned.

"Well all right, then."

They resumed exploring each others' mouths and Castiel found himself sighing. Not bad for a first kiss with another male. He could get used to this.


	6. First: Love

It'd been a while since Castiel's "firsts" as a human seemed to begin dwindling. Now and again, something would happen that sent him into a panic and Dean or Sam would realize it was actually something he hadn't done yet. Like his first brainfreeze. His first cold. His first time vomiting, his first bout of dehydration, his first craving and his first panic attack. Castiel assumed that was all that was left. Physical firsts.

Until one day, after yet another harrowing hunt, he and Sam found themselves carrying Dean to the motel room, stitching up several wounds, holding vigil. He was anxious. This time was worse than the last. Worse than anything Cas had seen happen to Dean in a very long time. He was, admittedly, terrified, but held strong for Sam. To keep the charade, he sent Sam for coffee and donuts and " _Some pie for Dean for when he wakes,_ " hoping it would keep Sam from panicking.

Nearly the second Sam peeled away in the Impala, Dean began to groan and wake up. Castiel put a hand on his chest, gently keeping him from sitting up, for fear he might ruin his stitches.

"Shh, Dean, you're all right. Sam's getting you coffee and pie, he'll be back soon, just relax." He still wasn't sure of the simple power behind shushing someone, but it seemed to work.

"'Kay."

"Dean, you must learn to be more cautious. Don't forget, I'm no longer able to heal you. If you are wounded too greatly, I could lose you."

"'m not going anywhere, Cas," Dean said, reaching blindly for Castiel to lie down next to him.

"Please don't," Cas whispered.

"Love you," Dean murmured.

Castiel felt a warmth course through him, and with a jolt he noted that was the first time either of them had said that to each other. He grinned hugely, tilting his head up at Dean.

"I love you too."

Castiel still had many firsts to conquer in the world of being human, but nothing would top the first _I love you._


End file.
